fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
SmPCR02
The Greatest Partner! Cure Blaze Appears! (最大のパートナー！キュアブレイズが表示されます！''Saidai no pātonā! Kyua Bureizu ga hyōji sa remasu!) is the second episode of ''Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 100th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on who Hino Natsumi really is. Plot It was just a normal day at school, but then Pop tells Teruko that the Student Council President, Hino Natsumi, has a strange aura. This means that Natsumi could be a spy from the Night Kingdom! Teruko and Pop decide to spy on Natsumi, but Natsumi catches them! Later on, an Akanbe attacks, but when Cure Cheer tries to defend her home, Natsumi reveals a secret that she learned on the "Night of the Five Stars"! Is she really a spy from the Night Kingdom? Or is she something else... Synopsis (Teruko is in her class, sitting at her desk and reading a book, when Natsumi walks in the class. The students all stand up.) All students: Student Council President! Natsumi (sighing): I do wish you all would stop doing that. Ryoko (blushing): Oh! I'm really, really, really sorry, Hino-sama! Natsumi: You do not have to be so formal, Midorikawa-san. Mizuki (snickering): You should look at yourself, Natsumi. Natsumi (glaring at Mizuki): What was that? Mizuki (still snickering): Nothing, nothing. Grace: Jeez, Mizuki-chan! You don't have to be like that at all! Mizuki: Sorry, sorry. Now please, Hino-sama, do go back to your incredibly important conversation. Teruko: That wasn't very nice, Aoki-san. Mizuki (shrugging): Whatever. (Teruko sits back down, and Pop emerges from her bag.) Pop: Teruko, I sense a strange magic, coming from that girl! (points at Natsumi) Teruko: You mean Hino-san? Pop (beaming): Exactly! Anyways, no human can radiate magic, so Hino-san has to be a spy from the Night Kingdom! Teruko (gasping): But that's impossible! Pop: It could also be possible. We should interrogate her. Teruko: Interrogate Hino-san? I don't know, she's very serious. Pop: Just try, Teruko. Teruko (sighing): Alright, fine. (OP: Magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn) (After school, Teruko is following Natsumi, making sure that the latter doesn't see her.) Teruko (whispering to Pop): Are you sure I should be doing this? Pop (whispering back): This is to see if Hino-san really is a spy from the enemy. Teruko: And what if she isn't? Pop: Then she could be something else... Natsumi: Hoshizora-san? Teruko (surprised): H-H-Hino-san! You gave me quite the shock! Natsumi: Were you spying on me? Teruko: Well, um, no, I mean, yes, maybe, he told me to! (points to Pop) Natsumi (confused): A plush toy told you to spy on me? Pop (angry): I'm not a plush toy! Natsumi (surprised): Oh! It... I mean, he talks. What's your name? Pop: I'm Pop. Natsumi (smiling): You are very cute! Pop (angry): I'm not cute! How dare you call a man like me "cute"! Natsumi (smiling): Do accept my sincere apologies. What I meant to say was that you seem quite cool. Pop (embarrassed): Oh, well, "cool" works. Natsumi: Back to the conversation, why did Pop-san ask you to spy on me? Teruko (whispering to Pop): Should I tell her? Pop (whispering back): I don't know. It could risk your identity. Natsumi (confused): Identity? But, Hoshizora-san, as far as I know, you have only got one identity! Teruko (smiling mysteriously): Not everything is what they seem to be. (Teruko checks her watch) Teruko: Holy macaroni! I've got to run! I wish I could stay, Hino-san, but Mum's expecting me! Bye! (Teruko runs off with Pop, and Natsumi waves to them.) Natsumi: Goodbye! (Natsumi then turns to the house beside her.) Natsumi (sighing): I believe that I must face my punishment. (Natsumi enters her home, with her mother standing in front of her.) Kanako (unimpressed): Your Maths results. Now. (Natsumi hands Kanako her test, and Kanako grows furious.) Kanako (furious): 96?! You got a 96?! If you bring home results like these, I swear... Seiji (surprised): Mother, please. 96 is still a good score. Natsumi doesn't have to be perfect. And neither do I. Natsumi: Onii-sama... Kanako (glaring at Seiji): My longtime dream was to have perfect children, who are the best at everything. But Natsumi is only second best! Seiji: Just because she's second best doesn't mean she's not perfect! Kanako (furious): You're the best at everything you do, Seiji, so why is it that Natsumi isn't? Oh wait, it's that girl, Hoshizora Teruko. Although she isn't Student Council President, she is the best! Even better than Natsumi! Natsumi (scared): I must beg of you, Mother, I did not mean to mean to score a 96. I promise that I will get a 100 next time! Kanako (unimpressed): If you're not the best, Natsumi, then there's no point in trying. If you bring home a score less than 100 again, I'll see to it that you no longer attend Nijinomachi Private Academy. Natsumi (shocked): Mother, please! I love my school! Please let me stay at it until the end of my school years! Kanako: You have one more chance, Natsumi. Do not fail me. Natsumi (tears filling her eyes): Yes, Mother. (Natsumi runs to her room.) Seiji (folding his arms): Mother, you have to stop being strict on Natsumi. She's doing everything she can. Kanako: I was the best in my school years, Seiji, and I want you and Natsumi to follow in my footsteps. But Natsumi is not the best. Seiji: Natsumi is under pressure, Mother. She's stressed out. You need to go easy on her. Kanako: If I do that, then she will not become the best. (Kanako walks away.) Seiji: Mother... (Meanwhile, Natsumi is sitting on her bed, crying.) Natsumi (crying): What did I ever do wrong? Why can't I be the best? Why can't I be perfect like Hoshizora-san? (Natsumi doesn't see that Pop is at Natsumi's window, watching her.) Pop (worried): Hino-san... (Eyecatch before break: Natsumi appears in her school uniform and she winks to the audience, then she steps back into the background, and strikes a pose. The Prism Gem Ruby is seen beside her.) (Eyecatch after break: ure Blaze appears and she winks to the audience, then she steps back into the background, and strikes a different pose. The Prism Gem Amber is seen beside her.) (Alecto is floating in midair, looking around Nijinomachi.) Alecto: Stupid Pretty Cure girl! How dare she defeat my Akanbe! This time, for sure, I'll totally defeat her! (Alecto holds up a book.) Alecto: The worst possible ending! Let your white futures be stained with black! (The world turns into a dark dimension, and people fall to the ground.) (Teruko and Pop arrive at the scene.) Teruko: Alecto! Alecto: So you're here. Well, come on! Let's see what you got today! (Teruko holds up her Smile Palette.) Teruko: With pleasure. (In a sparkling pink dimension, the Smile Palette appears, and Teruko places the Prism Gem Rose Quartz in it, thus making a pen appear. Teruko grabs the pen, and her reflection can be seen in the mirror of the Smile Palette. Teruko then puts on eyeshadow) Teruko: Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance! (The mirror of the Smile Palette shoots out a beam of pink light, and Teruko is bathed in it. She then does the catwalk, which makes her boots and lower part of her suit appear, and pink ribbons appear, and wrap around Teruko’s body, making the upper part of her suit appear. The Prism Gem Rose Quartz then places itself on her chest, and the frilly pink cloth and her armbands appear. A pink ribbon then become Teruko’s bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, and as she twirls around, her hair ties itself into curly twin tails, and she strikes a pose. Teruko flies down from the sky and lands on her feet) Cure Cheer: The power of wisdom, the light of love! Cure Cheer! (Cure Cheer strikes her final pose) (Alecto smiles, and holds up a red Akanbe nose.) Alecto: Come on out, Akanbe! (The Akanbe nose merges with a nearby book, and it turns into an Akanbe.) Cure Cheer: Alright then. Let's play. (Cure Cheer begins fighting the Akanbe, and gracefully leaps out of the way when the Akanbe tried to attack.) Pop (cheering): Yeah! That's Cure Cheer for you! She's like a cheerleader! Cure Cheer (smiling nervously): Um, I am a cheerleader. (Cure Cheer gracefully dodges the Akanbe’s attack. Just then, Natsumi runs out onto the battlefield.) Natsumi (confused): What's going on here? What's all this noise? Cure Cheer (shocked): Hino-san?! Natsumi (also shocked): Hoshizora-san?! What are you doing? Cure Cheer (nervous): I'm, uh, kind of fighting a monster right now. Natsumi (shocked): A what?! (Natsumi sees the Akanbe, and screams.) Natsumi (scared): Get it away, get it away! Cure Cheer (confused): Wait, Hino-san is afraid of monsters? Natsumi: Of supernatural things! I incredibly dislike them! Cure Cheer: Don't worry, Hino-san! I'll protect you! (However, Cure Cheer is knocked out of the way by the Akanbe's attack.) Pop: Cheer! Natsumi (shocked): Hoshizora-san! Natsumi (glaring at Alecto): How dare you hurt my friend! Alecto: What do you mean? Natsumi: Although she may be more perfect than me, Hoshizora-san is my precious friend, and I won't let anyone hurt her! (Natsumi is suddenly enveloped by an aura of orange light.) Natsumi: On the Night of the Five Stars, I was visited by my past self, whom of which gave me this - (holds up a Smile Palette) - and told me my destiny. And now, I will definitely fulfill that destiny! (In a sparkling orange dimension, the Smile Palette appears, and Natsumi places the Prism Gem Ruby in it, thus making a pen appear. Natsumi grabs the pen, and her reflection can be seen in the mirror of the Smile Palette. Natsumi then puts on eyeshadow.) Natsumi: Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance! (The mirror of the Smile Palette shoots out a beam of orange light, and Natsumi is bathed in it. Flames appear at the tip of Natsumi’s toe, and the flames move upwards, which makes her boots and suit appear. The Prism Gem Ruby then places itself on her chest, and the frilly orange cloth and armbands appear. More flames appear, and they then become Natsumi’s bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, and her hair ties itself into a bun with two long strands of hair appearing from fire, and she strikes a pose. Natsumi flies down from the sky and lands on her feet.) Cure Blaze: The power of strength, the light of passion! Cure Blaze! (Cure Blaze strikes her final pose.) Cure Blaze (confused): Huh? What happened to me? Pop (excited): Yes! We've found the second Pretty Cure! Cure Cheer (excited): I get a partner in justice! And it's Hino-san! What luck! (Cure Blaze looks at the Akanbe, and takes a deep breath.) Cure Blaze: I may have a strong fear of supernatural beings, but as a Pretty Cure, I know that I am not alone. (Cure Blaze fights the Akanbe, and Cure Cheer fights with her.) Pop: Alright, Cure Blaze! Unleash the power of Pretty Cure! Cure Blaze: Understood. (The Prism Gem Ruby glows, and the glow reaches to her hand. Cure Blaze then spins around, and flames from her hand forms a ring around her.) Cure Blaze: Pretty Cure... (Cure Blaze raises her hands, and the flaming ring rises upwards.) Cure Blaze: ... Ruby Comet! (Leaving behind a tornado of fire, the flaming ring is shot straight towards the Akanbe, which purifies it. As the Akanbe disappears, a small shining object is left behind.) Alecto (fuming): And so the Rose Quartz and Ruby Pretty Cures have appeared. It's only a matter of time before the Topaz, Emerald and Sapphire Pretty Cures appear. (Alecto disappears, and the world is restored to its original state.) Natsumi (surprised): Well, that was a little... odd. Teruko (excited): You did it, Hino-san! You really did it! Natsumi: Well, I guess I did. But I must thank you, after all, you are my precious friend, Hoshizora-san. Teruko (beaming): Definitely! Natsumi: Yes. But, can I call you Teruko-chan? Teruko: If I can call you Natsumi-chan! Natsumi: Then it's settled. (Something sparkling then falls into Natsumi's hand.) Natsumi: It is quite beautiful... Pop: That's the Prism Gem Amber. It's just like your Prism Gem Ruby. Natsumi: The Prism Gem Ruby? Oh, do you mean this? (Natsumi shows Teruko and Pop the Prism Gem Ruby.) Pop (beaming): Exactly! Teruko's got the Prism Gem Rose Quartz, which represents love, and the Prism Gem Diamond, which represents wisdom. You've got the Prism Gem Ruby, which represents passion, and the Prism Gem Amber, which represents strength. Teruko (smiling): Passion and strength definitely reflect Natsumi-chan, right? Natsumi (laughing): You'll be surprised at how passionate and strong I can be. Teruko (holding out her hand): Then let's be a team, a duo, for now. Natsumi (shaking Teruko's hand): For now, until we find the other members of the team. (ED: Precious・Dance) Major Events * Hino Kanako and Hino Seiji both make their first appearances. * Natsumi is revealed to be the reincarnation of Bad End Sunny. * Natsumi transforms into Cure Blaze and performs Ruby Comet for the first time. * The Prism Gems Ruby and Amber appear for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures * Hoshizora Teruko / Cure Cheer * Hino Natsumi / Cure Blaze Mascots * Pop Villains * Alecto * Akanbe Secondary Characters * Kise Grace * Midorikawa Ryoko * Aoki Mizuki * Hino Kanako * Hino Seiji Trivia Gallery W9ul6XW.jpg|Seiji standing up for Natsumi Doremi.Smile_.Precure.46.1280x720.E5AA2792.mkv_snapshot_04.25_2013.01.16_02.51.33.jpg|Cure Blaze's first appearance Bad_End_Sunny.PNG|Cure Blaze about to perform "Ruby Comet" Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures